Burning stars
by firebug1
Summary: prequel to videotapes


Texte Disclaimer:none of the Farscape characters belong to me except those that i created for this fic,no violation of copyright or profit is intended. 

Spoilers:Premiere, DNA mad scientist, eat me, LGM1, nerve, AHR,and most of season 2 and 3 

It was a late boring night for DK, he has been doing paper work for hours, until he decided to look at his watch and realised that it was 3am, damn! 

Every night has been like that for mounths, had he become obsessed with his job? 

During the previous years he had tried endlessly to defend the Farscape and IASA in general project from the various forms of opposition in the media and in politic, that has destroyed his personnal life, now he realised that . 

It had been almost as difficult as convincing some people that John was not dead, that maybe that phenomenon that swallowed him was a gateway of some kind. 

But he asked himself if it was possible to convince others when it had been nearly impossible to convince himself. 

Surprisingly, the two people that had been the most suportive and respectable to him outside of the family were Cobb and Wilson. 

Most of his collegues had al but contempt for him and his theories, and most of the public had been worst . 

He could have gotten maried, but now he was the laughingstock of the scientific community. 

After he finished writing, he mailed his files on the net and pulled out a pistol from his drawer, this weapon was purchased on the black market since Australia got such strict gun laws, but laws had never prevented anyone from obtaining a weapon. 

First he removed the safety, and then he placed the Beretta 92f in his mouth, he hoped that the 9mm bullet would kill him as fast as it does in the movies. 

Then something strange happened, there was a flash of light and he felt a wave of energy that he had not felt since John opened that phenomenon many years ago. 

He removed the pistol from his mouth, for now he would live to see what was going on. 

A quick look a the sky almost gave him a heart attack, it could not be! 

The very same phenomenon that had taken john! 

He ran upstairs and took a telescope that had been given to him for his birthday a few weks ago and a camera . 

he got outside and quickly took some pictures with the camera set on close-up, after that he instaled the telescope and watched. 

The portal, or whatever it was was not closing as fast as last time, something serious was going on. 

At first he was amased by what he saw, but now he noticed something weird , it looked like objects were coming out of the wormhole, now he was sure that it was a wormhole. 

It looked like they were wraped in energy from the wormhole, and unstable, so beautiful. 

Burning stars, that was the only word he had in mind to describe them. 

When they finished coming out the energy dissipated, he loked at them an was shocked, they were starships! 

On board the command starship Oblivion, the command ship of the galactic alliance, and the first ship to get sucked in the wormhole when the experiment finaly succeeded. 

It had not been hard to convince the alliance to restart the experiments on wormholes, specialy after the one that brought Crichton to this part of the galaxy had been rediscovered. 

It was necessary since the alliance was broke, new allies and new knowledge was now necessary to the survival of many species. 

Unfortunately, it was now destroying some of the ships that were following behind, Crichton had informed them of al the theories about wormholes that the humans had written. 

They say that a ships must be behind, not beside each other, for if two or more ships come out at once, they would probably be destroyed, wormholes could fuse objects together or simply desintegrate them. 

So the first fleet was in single file, but sometimes a navigational eror would cause one or many ships to leave the course and be blown up at the molecular level, only ships witha good computer could navigate in this environment without dying. 

Commander Saniak was the only one inthe bridge who was not yet unconscious, and he saw with terror that the systems were starting to fail, one more minute and they would blow up. 

With the implant connecting him to the main computer, he kept the ship on line despite his sickness. 

The humans must be quite exceptionnal to endure this !, he thought as he remembered that Crichton was only slightly affected by this when he came many years ago. 

He was relieve when he saw the end of the wormhole. 

It was impossible for him not to breath fast when the ship exited the wormhole. 

The computer itself semed to have reacted and talked with an emotional tone. 

«Commander Saniak!» 

«Yes computer?» 

«I have bad news!» 

«What ?» 

«Twelve of our ships have not survived!» 

«Damn!» 

«Downloading the list now.» 

«Is there any other news?» 

«Yes , you and the field marshal are the only one on board that are not Knocked out, the scarren ships are reporting to me now, but most crews are unconscious.» 

«Are the maintainance droids on line?» 

«Yes.» 

«keep me informed of the progress on the repairs, i'l talk to the field marshal about this.» 

«Commander, i also have good news!» 

«Good what are they?» 

«I have analysed the list of ships that did not made it, the problems are with the crews, not wiyh the technology as we first feared, the crews notorious for incompetenc, lack of discipline, unmotivation, and/or lack of experience are al dead, it is you who saved us sir.» 

«Thank you, and good!» 

The next few hours were unplaisant as everyone was demolished , and there was a lot of work to do, it was not helped that about 60% of the crew was like those who died, the good crew members were screaming at th others to get them to do their jobs. 

On the ground it was not much better, everyone saw the wormhole reopen itself, and Nasa and Iasa pictures of the ships were being broadcasted worldwide, which caused panic. 

DK, Jack Crichton, Cobb and Wilson were busy examining the images when an alarmed rang in the control center of the base. 

«What is the emergency, private?» Asked Wilson to the tech monitering the ships. 

«Sir, it would appear that they are releasing fighters!» 

Many members of the staff were starting to panic, but Cobb calmed them. 

«Hold it people!, they only sent a squadron, their capital ships did not offer cover fire, they are only heading in one direction, and if they wanted to attack they could have nuked anybody on earth by now.» 

DK was quite surprised that for once Cobb was the calm logical one in the crowd, maybe that is why he and Wilson had kept their jobs so long, they had qualities that were not obvious. 

Corporal Nguyen was the next one to speak. 

«They are heading straight for Washinghton DC .» The vietnamese nco spoke with a calm tone of voice. 

«What are they up to?» , everyone thought that in silence. 

A few hours later everyone rushed to the tv room when they heard that the aliens were about to speak on tv. 

When a man appeared on the screen , everyone was shocked to see that he looked quite like John Crichton with a few extra scars. 

But everyone fainted when they learned that it was realy him! 

The next week was both heaven and hell for the Crichtons, answering the questions from the press , receiving prank calls, not sleeping , learning disturbing news about John, but overal they were pleased to know that he was alright. 

On the other hand, learning that there was now two identical Johns, that one was a field marshal and a cyborg, that one was maried to a beatiful alien woman, etc was hard toswallow. 

Nobody liked it when john ceated new ethical debates with some of his decisions. 

He developped instant mass cloning technology during the great galactic war, it was based on the same device that «twined» him, and on the biological researches of a mad scientist named Namtar, and in order to save time, money, ressources and space he mass cloned the most highly trained, specialised, educated and proven troops of the alliance. 

He made 2750000 medics, 10000000 elit commandos, 2000000 hackers, 6000000 snipers, 1000000engineers, and 55000 kamikaze pilots for the price of a few dozen troopers. 

While it was the most cost-effective way to devellop an army, many terrans considered it an abomination. 

John' new habit of burning enemy planets like his crew did to the Gammak base was also a controversy. 

DK noticed that John was harder, more ruthless, embittered, disillusioned and pessimist. 

Everyone wondered what had deformed him like that. 

Jack also wondered why he had teamed up with his former enemies, specialy scorpius. 

But it was not al bad, the family was dying to meet Aeryn , they wer al charmed by John'lovely wife, and they hadvery special dates, Jack was having a diner with a pair of delvian twins, and DK had the most scary, but also the most fun noght of his life. 

One day Niem, Scorpius'officialy dead assistant who somehow survived, approached, she looked both quite evil and quite beautiful to him, the night was fun but rough, and he was almost drained of his energy by her sexual habits and energy. 

Yes, things can be both fun and agonising sometimes, DK reflected as he was faling asleep besides Niem. 

Unfortunately, the night of the meeting between the terra and alien diplomats he learned that other humans were much more radical. 


End file.
